My Babysitter Is A Deku
by AliceStone25
Summary: Izuku Midoriya gets hired to babysit her neighbor's son: Katsuki Bakugou He's a child with a bad attitude She's a teen with a kind personality (Fem!Izuku X Child! Katsuki)
1. When They Meet

**Hello everybody how are you all? XD So basically I started watching this anime like a week ago and. Holy. Lord. This is something y'all don't see everyday :p**

 **I know always sat this, but the moment I saw Kacchan & Deku I just HAD to ship them. Like seriously! We need a ship name and pronto!**

 **So I wanted to write a fanfic about them, but I just didn't know about what.**

 **And then tumblr is my salvation**  
 **°/° Like I just randomly found the picture in the cover and OMG IT WAS ADORKABLE!**

 **I felt inspired, but unfortunately I don't know who the original artist is :( If you do PLEASE let me know to give them credit.**

 **So what this is about is, obviously, a scenarios book. I'm still not sure how long it's gonna be, but I'll try to make it long in some possibilities.**

 **You can comment in something you'd like to see, and I'll try my best to portrait it ;)**

 **Like for example, when Izuku tries to give Kacchan a bath XD**  
 **Or if Izuku gets sick, how will Katsuki react?**

 **Obviously the development is gonna happen between chapters so it doesn't feel awkward.**

 **Without further ado, please request as much as you like. I'll try to keep it going**

 **~Alice :)**

"I'm home!"

The teenage girl greets as she enters her household, waiting for her mother to reply. In the meantime she starts checking if she has any messages on Whatsapp.

Apparently Ochako wanted to go later to the mall.

 _"Aw man I forgot to tell her. Oh well, I bet she'll understand."_

"Ah Izuku. Welcome back."

In the bedroom's doorway, stood a short woman with long dark green hair and wearing white shorts with a pink shirt along her apron. Maybe she was cooking earlier, or was planning to.

"How was school?"

"It was good. Todoroki-kun and I presented our project and we got a B. Its better than last time's failure."

Izuku's mother giggled at what her daughter was saying, and then silently led her towards the kitchen. Inside, bowls of rice, chicken, fish and salad were placed in the table.

"I still think it wasn't that bad. What did you do again? I think it was a solar panel?"

The teenage girl began scattering individual bowls for both of them and then quickly washed them. After drying, she picked food for both her mother and herself, all the while answering.

"Yup. At first it was a water one, but then we thought it would take longer. Either way it failed the day of the presentation."  
Izuku poked her fish eyeing it suspiciously.

"Hahaha it DID work! You just had a bad cloudy day."

"All because we didn't look at the forecast!"

Izuku returned her untouched fish to the tray, and started eating rice instead. Just a bit of salad as well.

"Slow down, what's the hurry?"

With a hanful of food still in her mouth, the girl chewed slowly and then swallowed carefully.

"Don't you remember? I'm going to Ms. Bakugou's house today."

That's when her mother's expression flattered for a bit, but quickly composed herself before her daughter could notice.

"Oh really? Are you sure you can do it? You're pretty busy from time to time. "

Moving the remaining rice with her chopsticks, Izuku kept her gaze downward for a moment, until she finally looked up with a small smile.

"Yeah I think I can handle it. I want to start earning stuff on my own, plus I'll do anything I can to help her. She's a family friend. Maybe it will help her relax for a while."

Izuku's mom was kind of surprised. She never knew her daughter wanted to work. But the mare thought that she was thinking for someone else's sake made her heart flutter.

"Well... if you say so. If someone can babysit that little rascal it's you."  
Ms. Midoriya said, for both Izuku & herself.

Now with an empty bowl, the middle schooler placed it back into the sink delicately and then went back to the table to hug her mother from behind.

"Thanks for trusting me! I'll be back before night time so don't worry."

Ms. Midoriya hugged back, gently patting Izuku's head and then whispering things like 'i've always trusted you' & 'good luck'.

After they pulled away, the teen gave her thanks for the food and then, left to her room to take a quick shower. She promised she'd be in 'The Bakugou household' at 2 o'clock.

Turning towards her nightstand clock, she noticed she still had half an hour to go.

 _"Still I need to get ready..."_

So, one quick shower later (A\N Timeskip bought to you by lazy-senpai :p) and the girl came out feeling fresh.

Checking her phone for the time, she noticed she had 20 minutes. She also had another message from Ochako.

 _"Oh dear.."_

 _ **O:**_ __ _ **Hey Izukuuuu~! Don't you dare ignore me. Wanna go to the mall or not?**_

 _ **I: oh sorry Ochako :'( I can't, I have plans remember? I could have sworn I told you.**_

 _ **O: Really? °_°**_

 _ **O: Oh wait you mean the babysitting thing?! You really gonna go with that?! *Gasp***_

 _ **I: First of all, yes. Second, I wouldn't call it babysitting since he's not a baby anymore. Probably 8 or 9 years old. And third, it isn't that bad! )'_'(**_

 _ **O: Awww it's a boy?! Kawaii~! Ok ok I'm just kidding! Have fun, but be careful alright? Kids can be a pain.**_

 _ **I: Thank you but you sure you'll be ok by yourself?**_

 _ **O: Sure! I'll ask Asui instead! Love you! Kisses! ;)**_

 _ **I: Thanks Ochako, your the best! Love you too~!**_

Once the messages were sent, the girl approached her mirror to admire one last time the outfit she was wearing. Hoping it would be ok.

Her long black-green hair was loose, only held back by a black ribbon that was placed in the back of her head.

Her freckled face was clean and smooth thanks to her mom's face soap special for people with acne. With dark green eyes that shined brightly with determination.

Her tank top was an All Might t-shirt that she had owned for a while now, and would use for casual purposes only. Not many people knew of her obsession with the TV Show's superhero.

Also a white sweater that went with her equally white shorts. And last, but not least, a pair of green sneakers with All Might logo's in them.

Humming in approval, Izuku took her phone and checked the battery.  
68%  
That should do.

So she put it in her pocket while walking downstairs. Grabbing her keys from the table, she gave her mother a farewell and left.

Considering Ms. Bakugou was a neighbor, her house was close by. So once Izuku stepped out into the lawn, she just had to pass another 2 houses to get there.

The Bakugou household is very pretty. Izuku always knew that. A small caramel brown colored one with a garage right next to it.  
Only 2 people lived there so it was perfect.

A mother and her child.

Walking past the garden, the teen knocked the door and patiently waited.

Not even a minute passed when a woman opened the door. She seemed tall, with red curly hair & eyes. She was in a suit, so it was evident that she was heading for work.

With a small tired smile, she spoke:

"Izuku-Chan. Welcome. Thank you so much for coming."

"Its no problem! I feel happy because you considered me to help you."

"Well of course! After all, you met Katsuki when he was just a baby. Perhaps he doesn't remember though."  
Ms. Bakugou gestured for the black haired to enter.

The house was a lot cozyer on the inside.

The living room was pretty big with a couch, T.V, and many pictures hanging from the walls. Most of them being of Ms. Bakugou & her husband.

Izuku didn't know exactly what happened between the couple, but apparently he had left right after Katsuki was born.  
He had simply picked the name, and then left.

Or that's what her mom told her.

"Please make yourself at home. I'm going to get him so you can meet."

Snapping back to reality, the green eyed girl gave her thanks and sat down in the couch. Ms. Bakugou left to another room across from the one they were at.

Looking around at the pictures in the walls, Izuku smiled.

One if them, appeared to be a younger looking Ms. Bakugou with a man that was holding her hand in front of a park.

Another was the weeding day.  
With a white flowered lovely dress, Mr. Bakugou had an equally white rose decorating his tuxedo.

In another, was a family picture.  
Mr. Bakugou was somewhat smirking, while Ms. Bakugou was smiling showing her teeth. In her arms was the huddle of a baby. The baby that Izuku remembered.  
She was around 6 or 7 when he was born.

The next ones changed. They only revolved around the mother & her child.

A birthday party.

Walking down the park.

Going to Disneyland.

And Izuku didn't recognize the child.

 _"I just saw him once. And as a BABY nonetheless!"_

That's when nervousness began building up inside her.  
What if her mother was right?  
What if she couldn't handle this boy?  
What if he didn't like her?  
She wasn't exactly popular at school anyway.

"KATSUKI BAKUGOU COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"No!"

"Katsuki!"

"NO!"

"Izuku look out!"

The girl in question glanced up and was met by a mess of spiky hair. It all turned into a yellow flash and she was pushed back against the couch. Letting out a 'Yelp!' of surprise, Izuku shielded her face out of pure instinct.

"Katsuki! Apologize!"

"I'm not staying with her! Take me with you!"

"Listen honey we talked about this. Its just for a few hours."

"A few hours my ass!"

"KATSUKI!"

Now that he was up close, Izuku could make out the appearance of the little boy.

Small looking with dirty blond hair like his father's & red eyes like his mother's. Wearing an orange sleeveless shirt with a pair of light brown shorts.  
Also some red sneakers that looked just like hers, even with the All Might logos.

The boy's gaze went towards her, and she could only feel hatred reflected in them. For a kid, he seemed to have some raw emotions.

"Katsuki, if you don't behave I'm going to hide your M&M's supply. I'm serious young man."

Katsuki's eyes changed instantly into fear, and before she knew it, the boy was on his knees in front of her begging for her to forgive him.

It was odd. A tsundere actually.

Reluctantnly, the blond sat down in the sofa and began playing with some stuffed animals to himself.

"I'm terribly sorry about this. He's actually a good boy, just give him some time to warm up to you."

Izuku nodded and gave a reassuring smile. Once they discussed some of the points to take care of him, Ms. Bakugou put on her coat and started heading towards the door.

"Honey! I'm leaving now!"

In a flash, the blond ran up to his mother and gave her a hug. At first Izuku thought he was being forced, but then noticed the genuine sadness that filled those bright eyes.

"When are you coming back again?"

Patting her son's head, the older woman placed a soft kiss in his forehead and then said:

"By 6:00 pm. And if Izuku says you were a good boy, then perhaps I can take you to that nice place you wanted to go to... hmmmm what was the name again? Chubby Cheddars? Or...?"

"Chuky Chedars?!"

"ONLY if you behave."

Turning back to the middle schooler, the woman gave her a smile and then passed through the door.

Katsuki still followed his mother with his gaze all the way until she got to her car. Once she drove away, he stayed there near the window. Like if he were on guard duty.

Izuku couldn't help but think of him as cute.

Yes, he appeared to be troublesome. But he was also just a kid worried about his mother.

 _"Its not that bad after all. Guess I was right all along.."_

A giggle escaped her lips and that's when the boy looked her way with am annoyed glare.

"What are YOU laughing at?"

 _"Or maybe not..."_

Thus, Midoriya Izuku's journey to become a babysitter has just begun.

/

 **Hope y'all enjoyed the firs part. This one is basically the intro to everything else, so the next scenarios can be a little out of order.**

 **Takes place in the same timeline though XD**

 **Leave a comment to tell me what you'd like to see next and let's hope we can update pretty soon ;)**

 **~Alice :)**


	2. When They Get Their Nicknames

"Deku! Hurry, or you're gonna miss it!"

"Coming!"

Izuku grabbed a small bowl in the top counter, and then placed it on the table, waiting for it to be filled.

The house was somewhat quiet except for the sounds of the T.V in the living room, and the soft one of the microwave. Inside said microwave, was a bag full of popcorn that was getting ready to be eaten as a goody treat.

A flash of blonde came rushing towards the kitchen, and it then started to move around many boxes on top of the fridge.

The boxes consisted of Chocolate Chip cookies, gummy bears, and mints; all organized by "flavor" according to him.

Taking them all with him, Katsuki Bakugou gave his babysitter a cheeky grin and ran towards the sofa on the living room.

Izuku shook her head in disapproval with a small smile on her lips. She'd have to control how much candy that kid was eating.

 _ **Beep! Beep! Beep!**_

The microwaves beating brought the girl back to reality. She opened the door and took the bag just to rip it apart.

Izuku poured the crunchy content inside the bowl that was already waiting.

 **"Everything is fine now! Why?"**

With a gasp, the green haired girl quickly threw the bag into the trash while holding the bowl with her left arm. Grabbing some napkins, she ran to the living room not even turning the light off.

There, in the sofa, was Katsuki huddled up inside a HUGE bundle of warm fuzzy blankets. Next to him, were the empty boxes of Wonka bars and bubblegum.  
In his hands, was an All Might action figure, from they're favorite T.V. Show.

Pressing a button in the back of it's head, the figure spoke:

 **"Because I am here!"**

 _"You gotta be kidding me..."_

Dropping the bowl in the coffee table, the annoyed teen took a seat next to the little boy with a huff.

"You tricked me! The show hasn't started yet! I was panicking!"

With a devious smirk, the blond replied smugly:

"I knew you could move faster. Just wanted to prove it."

Izuku stood still in her spot, while glaring intensively at the kid. But after a moment of considering, she gave him a smirk of her own.

The blond was confused, but was then cleared after his babysitter approached the untouched box of cookies that was next to him.

"I think you've had enough goods, don't you think?"

"Oh wait! No! Give it!"

"Nop! Now say your sorry."

"Never!"

"Come on!"

"Screw it!"

"Language, young man!"

Katsuki stook his tongue out at her, and then simply faced the front with his arms crossed.

Izuku giggled at the little one's rebellious attitude, thinking once again about how cute he was.  
Katsuki noticed this, and turned her way with an intense glare. Anger returned in an instant.

"What are you looking at, Deku?!"

The girl flinched at the harsh tone and horrible nickname passing through his lips.

The only reason why he started calling her 'Deku' was because of the way her name was written.

For an 8-year old, it was pretty uncommon for him to have difficulty reading. The way the name 'Izuku Midoriya' was written, made it very hard for him to understand.

However, another way to read the name 'Izuku' was 'Deku' in Japanese translation. That was WAY easier for the spikey-haired kid, thus, he began calling her that all the time, claiming that he would learn eventually.

That was 2 months ago. The exact same time since she started babysitting him.

Izuku didn't mind, but the meaning behind it was a bit annoying. Conveniently, 'Deku' could be translated as 'Useless', a word that was used to describe her back in middle school.

She was always the outcast of the class. She wasn't antisocial, it was more that nobody liked hanging out with her.  
The green haired girl was always dubbed as 'Weird', 'Useless', 'Fangirl', etc.

Izuku was nice with everyone, but many people did the opposite to her, even now in her high school years.  
It was a cruel reality that she wanted to run away from.

"Deku look! It's starting!"

Her companion's voice brought the teen back to her senses just to see that, indeed, their show was starting.

All Might's T.V show.

 _ **"Good morning young ones! Are you ready to come into the unknown?"**_

A muscled man with shiny unrealistic blond hair was in the screen. He wore a red superhero suit with gigantic biceps that would put any other gymnast to shame.

His face was in the shadows like a classic hero from the teen's old comics.

Both of them nodded excitedly even though  
A) No one could see them &  
B) it was just a kids show.

 _ **The hero known as All Might gave the audience a big thumbs up as he said:**_

 _ **"O-Kay! Today I'll be showing you around the hero business, so come with me as we-"**_

 _ **"All Might!"**_

 _ **A man in an office suit came running towards him, covered in sweat nearly fainting in the process.**_

 _ **"What's the matter Aizawa?"**_

 _ **"Downtown. The gooey villain has returned!"**_

 _ **"No! Lead the way my friend! We must teach the next generation of heroes how things are done!"**_

 _ **Getting a hold of the man known as Aizawa, All Might jumped into the air, diving to wherever the other would tell him.**_

"Oh right! The final battle!"  
Izuku's eyes gleaned with mischief.

"You've seen this one too!?"

"Of course, it's the pilot episode! I thought I'd never see this thing again."

"So what's gonna happen?"

"You'll see."

"Aww come on!"

"Fine, All Might is gonna use Detroit Smash with that thing, but not until they save the boy that's being held captive."

"That thing kept a hostage? That isn't manly at all!"

"Don't worry. The boy is strong. He'll be ok. As long as they get there on time."

"You mean right now?"

"Oh yes!"

 _ **All Might had landed safely on the other side of the city, finally noticing the gooey monster waiting for them.**_

 _ **Inside of the monster, a boy could be seen struggling for his life, since the slimy substance made it difficult to breathe.**_

 _ **"A Hero always saves those in need! No matter the sacrifice!"**_

 _ **Turning towards the screen, the blond hero continued:**_

 _ **"Let's go young ones!"**_

 _ **Running full speed, All Might got a hold of the boy and, using super strength, pulled him out of his prison.**_

 _ **Finishing with his original hit, Detroit Smash.**_

 _"Remember everyone_! _You may not have my abilities, which is why you must NOT do this without an adult's supervision. But you can still be a hero, as long as you care!"_

Izuku recited everything All Might was saying perfectly, and then the screen went blank while rolling credits.

Katsuki laughed at his babysitter's voice, since she tried making it deeper to fit All Might's character.  
Fits of giggles joined him as well, and then they both started crying with red cheeks for no reason whatsoever.

These moments were what made her struggle with the angry boy worth it.

"Haha haha c-can't breathe! Ow my stomach hahaha~!"

"Hahaha man that was awesome Deku-Chan!"

The teen continued with her laughter for about another minute, until finally Katsuki's words sinked in.

In that moment, she froze. And as she turned towards the little boy, Izuku noticed that he was also staring at her wide eyed.  
He must of spoken without thinking.

It was really surprising considering the fact that he actually COMPLEMENTED her.  
But that wasn't what got to her.  
What surprised her the most, was him calling her 'Deku-Chan'.

Katsuki NEVER said the honorific  
'-chan' with anyone, expect his mother from time to time. And even then, it was uncommon.

Once again looking at her companion, she noticed that his eyes were glued to the floor, and a faint blush was grazing his face.

The small blond was also a bungle of pride. He didn't like to express himself, and would often just try to get away with anything he wanted.  
Ths situation might have been a blow to the so-called pride.

So with some courage that she didn't know she had, Izuku spoke to him with a small smile:

"Your pretty amazing yourself, Kacchan!"

At this, 'Kacchan' looked up at her with a face that expressed pure confusion. Nothing more, nothing less.

 _"I've been meaning to call him that for a while now."_

The teen stood up from her seat on the couch and the began picking up the empty snack boxes that were laying on the floor.

She placed them inside the, also, empty bowl of popcorn.

Turning to the blond, she said:

"Come on Kacchan. We have to clean up before your mom gets here."

Snapping out of his trance, Katsuki's face changed back to its usual nonchalant one.

"Fine."

The blond ran to the kitchen with some empty boxes of his own, just to place them into the trash can.

 _"He didn't mind I guess.."_

Izuku smiled while watching the boy work, but then dropped it to help him.

If it was Kacchan, maybe being called Deku wasn't that bad.

Since the meaning was completely different to him.  
No malice.  
Nothing behind it.

Just a boy, with love of superheroes and anger issues.

A bit like her.

/

 **OMG THIS ENDING IS SO LAME! :(**  
 **Seriously I got nothing else.**  
 **My mind Is blank, and I think** **that I just am uploading this out of pity :p**

 **I apologize if it's not what you were expecting, but I've been watching many anime series and have gotten kind of distracted XD**

 **SO MANY IDEAS yet no way to express them...**  
 **I feel like a Deku '_´**

 **Any who, gotta work on it right? I'm thinking I'll probably read the manga to get more ideas since I've most likely been spoiled by now. Cause I don't want to ruin the continuity, though it could be an AU..**

 **What do you guys think?**

 **Also I'm about to go on vacation, 2 more weeks and I'm done *High fives in the air***  
 **But that means that I'm gonna be extremely busy with final projects which equals LESS TIME FOR UPDATES ;(**

 **I hope you guys understand and I'll try that my stories get better and better, since many of you have written so many beautiful reviews that keep me going ;)**

 **Thanks a lot for your patience and don't forget to recommend ideas for not just this story, but others.**

 **See ya all later! Kisses!**

 **~Alice :)**


	3. When He Gets Jealous

"Do you have #13?"

"Yes, I think it's in page 46."

"Thank you"

"Your welcome"

Izuku was sitting cross-legged in the Bakugou's living room couch, with her classmate; Todoroki Shouto, doing the same in the seat in front of her.

They had a quiz the next day in history, and had received a some sort of guide for it. Which is what they were answering at the moment as a method of studying.

It was meant to be a group study, but unfortunately Ochako had forgotten her parents planning a 'family dinner night' that she just couldn't miss. After all, they worked most of the week, and she couldn't see them very often.

And Ilda's brother suddenly sent a message saying that he would be coming to visit, so the younger of the two didn't want to pass the opportunity, much to his dismay. He apologized throughly, but Izuku didn't mind one bit.

Since they made a chat group to comment on it, Izuku was almost certain that Todoroki would cancel as well. But nothing ever appeared. And she was later surprised to find him on the Bakugou's doorstep.

She knew how much of a loner Todoroki was, so she always tried to include him in her circle of friends when possible so he could loosen up.

Ever since confessing about his problems with his dad in a truth or dare game, she comforted him to the best of her abilities. Something he was secretly grateful for.

So, the duo was currently on the last page of the assignment, in comfortable silence, only speaking when needed. Izuku didn't mind.

Katsuki was surprisingly quiet during this whole ordeal.

Speaking of the blond, the young girl turned to her left slightly to look at him.

She had put him in the corner, because ever since Todoroki showed up, he have him a death glare and refused to go to his room. So, with a couple of action figures, he found a good spot on the smaller couch next to the T.V.

He was still giving the death glare, despite the fact that Todoroki might not even see it anymore. Once their visions crossed however, he quickly looked to the ground with furrowed eyebrows and pretended to be playing.

Katsuki was always shy with new people, but she was just surprised over the fact that so much hate was present in his eyes out of this single encounter.

She would have to ask him about it later.

"So, are you still going to babysit during summer break?"

The green-haired girl was snapped out of her trance to look at the person in front of her, only to see him still writing, but now looking at her.

Was Todoroki Shouto... Actually starting a conversation with her?

 _"Maybe he's trying to be polite.."_

Despite that internal thought, she figured it would be a missed opportunity anyway. So with a smile, she said:

"Yeah. Mrs. Bakugou will still be working during the time, and Kacchan would be lonely so it's natural for me to continue."

With a hum, the white and red haired boy set the pen down and shifted in a more comfortable position in the chair. Afterwards, he spoke:

"I suppose. If you need more money, my dad is always open for new summer internships. He may be a pain, but even I have to admit that the offers aren't half bad."

At that, Izuku giggled due to the fact that Todoroki spoke of his dad in such a way that he almost appeared ashamed of him. And he probably was.

"Thank you Todoroki-kun. That's very kind of you, but I don't do it for the money, actually."

When the boy gave her a confused look, she explained herself.

"It's more for the experience. Since I wanna become a teacher, handling kids is going to become a regular thing for me. I have to be prepared for anything.

Plus, I've known Kacchan since he was a baby. I felt so happy to know that I could be doing something to benefit him. I know he may seem troublesome, but in fact he is always worth it."

At the end of her declaration, Izuku turned towards the child in question, only to see him staring at her in shock, pink dusting his cheeks. She have him a small smile, and then turned towards Todoroki, only to see him with a similar expression.

Quickly composing himself, the other teen gave her one of his rare smiles and said:

"Shouldn't of expected anything less from you, Midoriya. That's one of the many things i love about you."

With that sudden declaration, the girl felt a bit confused. But she didn't have much time to think anyway, because slowly but surely, Todoroki had started leaning in towards her.

And before she could process it, Izuku felt a pair of warm lips press against her own in a simple kiss.

Time seemed to stop for her.

Nothing made sense.

She didn't know how to react.

Neither returning nor rejecting the kiss, her arms seemed to be glued to her sides despite not being pinned.

She could already feel the hot feeling of a blush in her face.

It was soft, slow and gentle. Like if Todoroki was worried he'd break her.  
Like if he was treating her like glass.

Then suddenly, the fogginess was cleared, as the warm lips on top of hers were forecebly removed by an unknown force.

That unknown force, tackled the white and red haired boy to the ground as it yelled things that made no sense to Izuku.

But slowly they did.

"LET GO OF HER, YOU HALF-AND-HALF BASTARD! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"Kacchan...?"

Finally coming back to reality, she saw that indeed, the little blond had pinned her classmate to the ground while throwing aimless punches at him. Todoroki was blocking of course, but only a few of them.

That's when Izuku finally snapped and realized what was happening.

Standing up quickly, she yelled to get both of their attention:

"KACCHAN! STOP IT, RIGHT NOW!"

Both boys stopped their cat fight to turn at her. Katsuki with a look of disbelief, and Todoroki with one of shame.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, DEKU?! HE'S THE ONE WHO STARTED THIS! HE GOT WHAT HE DESERVED!"

"I think that's for me to decide! Let go of him, please... "

With a look of defeat and utter anger, Katsuki stood up only to glare at the teen below him once again, mumbling the next words with such venom that not even Izuku had ever heard before:

"If you ever do something like that again I'll kill you for sure. Not even Deku will save you..."

Walking past the blond, the girl offered her classmate a hand to stand up. He took it gratefully, and she only mumbled something about 'talking outside instead'.

Todoroki picked up his stuff, and walked along with her to the front door. She opened it, and both of them left to the porch. With a soft click, Izuku sighed in relief to be outside.

Turning towards the other boy, she could clearly see the guilt that was laced in his eyes, along with a couple of bruises from Katsuki's small punches.

Bowing slightly, Izuku said:

"I'm so sorry for Kacchan's behavior. I should of stopped him sooner, but... I wasn't really paying attention."

Standing straight again, Todoroki stared at her as if she were crazy. Without a second though, he said:

"Why are you apologizing? I'm the one who should be doing that! What I did was not proper. Kissing you without your consent."

A blush came back in Izuku's cheeks as she recalled the feeling of his lips, and she shook her head in a silent 'no'.

But Todoroki wasn't done, he gently took both of Izuku's hands in his, and spoke directly into her eyes with no hesitation:

"I love you, Midoriya."

Before she could say anything, he continued:

"Ever since we met, I thought you were just an awkward, obnoxious person. But as I actually got to know you, I kept being surprised.

You accepted me from the beginning with no hesitation. All of my problems and issues you would make them your own and try your best to comfort me even when you didn't have to.

You are so kind, generous, funny, strong, beautiful... I can't even describe everything about you because you are so perfect.

When I heard it would be just the two of us today, I thought I could say all this. But I should of said it before the kiss. The last thing I want is to make you uncomfortable or hurt you.

You mean so much to me..."

Both hands were separated from her classmate's and flew to her mouth instead.

Since Izuku was never popular in school, nobody seemed to notice her existence. Much less have a secret crush on her.

It warmed her heart the fact that someone as cold and serious as Todoroki had such feelings for her. It was almost surreal. To be honest, she never once considered him boyfriend material.

"Todoroki-kun... I... I don't know what to say... I-Im sorry about it. No one's ever done this to me before..."

"I feel honored to be the first then. It's fine if you don't feel the same Midoriya, I don't want to force you into anything."

"No! I-I mean I'm not rejecting you! The thing is... To be honest I've never once thought you would like me.. I guess what I'm trying to say is..."

"Do you need some time?"

"Yes. I don't want to brush your feelings off so easily..."

Todoroki smiled at her once again and said:

"Alright. Then I guess I should be going. Still have to visit my mom on the way back."

"S-Sure! Thank you for coming Todoroki-kun!"

"Shouto."

"H-Huh?"

A blush crept itself into Todoroki's face as he averted his eyes slightly.

"You can call me Shouto. We're friends, aren't we?"

Feeling touched by this new privilege, a bright smile was placed upon Izuku's face as she said:

"In that case, you can call me Izuku!"

At that, the boy also looked surprised, and then spoke softly:

"Then see you tomorrow, Izuku."

A warm feeling spread to her stomach as she heard it. She had to get used to it.

"Bye, Shouto."

With that, Shouto left the Bakugou household and disappeared out of the girl's vision.

As Izuku entered the house again, she could already feel herself blush as she recalled Todoroki's lips.

"My first kiss... "

"Hey Deku! You OK?! Why did you take so long?!"

Turning to her left, Katsuki was on the highest part of the couch extremely close to the window. A frown was on his face, but also some mild concern in his eyes.

Smiling slightly, the girl spoke:

"I'm OK Kacchan. Todoroki-kun apologized and only told me that he did it in the spur of the moment"

"Mhm! He better! That bastard hasn't seen the last of me!"

"Hahaha!"

"Seriously! If you ever need to work with him again, do it here! I gotta keep my eye on him!"

"Awww you don't need to do that Kacchan. He wouldn't do anything to hurt me"

"'Course I gotta! No one messes with your feelings!"

Izuku eyes widened slightly at the implication of those words.

It was obvious that their relationship had gotten better over the past months, but she never would have thought that Katsuki really liked her now.

She could almost consider themselves friends.

Quickly realizing his wording too, the little blond added:

"Because that's my job! I-Im the only one who's allowed to drive you crazy!"

"Hahahahahahaha! Of course Kacchan!"

"It's nice to know he cares..."

 ***Beep***

Getting the phone out of her pocket, Izuku noticed a private message from Ochako.

 **O: Hey Izu-chan~! We just finished dinner! Delicious :3 You need to come over sometime! How was the study session?**

"Ugh..."

Sitting down next to Katsuki as he turned on the T.V., Izuku began with 3 simple words:

 **I: I need help...**

And thus, Midoriya Izuku began to narrate the tale of the first boy who ever had a crush on her.

 **/**

 **Hey guys! Don't worry, I'm not dead in the story xD**

 **Like the description says, I update whenever I can and get the inspiration I need.**

 **Sooooooooooo I MIGHT have gone too much into the Tododeku route here hihihi (Can you guys tell I ship these two together too? Like, they are so cute! :3)**

 **So yeah, this was recommended by many people already so I figured, why not. At first I was gonna make Todoroki into a childhood best friend instead, but figured I could develop that into another story :)**

 **What do you think? Should I make them date for a while in the story or not? Comment down bellow!**

 **I kind of have an idea for a later chapter that revolves around that but wanna know your opinion.**

 **Thank you so much for your patience, and don't worry. I have other katsudeku stories in mine for the future even If I don't update this one constantly.**

 **Also, for whoever is interested, I'm 18 now!**

 **And about to graduate high school :3**

 **It's been a long journey, but I kind of resembled what I wanna do in the story. Become a teacher or physiologist. Still not sure though.**

 **Without anything else to add, I bid you all goodbye and hope you have a great day/night~!**

 **~Alice :)**


End file.
